It's not what it seems
by Kanashimi Ame
Summary: Okay, Zell and Seifer have a mission in the Lunatic Pandora, the thing is it's that they have to work together. Seifer/Zell [Yaoi] R&R (I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BAH..........so I don't own them, what else is new?  
  
Ame: ahahahaha this is me first FF8 fic  
  
Nato: ^_^;;  
  
Ame: heh  
  
Roy: what about me?  
  
Ame: are you in FF8?  
  
Roy: no  
  
Ame: then you can't be in the story  
  
Roy: damn....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The rain was pounding his face as he struggled walking. The blonde held his stained arm tightly as the throbbing pain grew worse. The teen has been wandering in the rain for hours with no sign of people.  
  
"Damn...damn..." he mumbled.  
  
He started to wobble as he walked. The rain started to grow harder. The blood from his arms tricked off his fingertips. The boy watched as a tall dark figure approached him. The boy looked up at the shadow. The figure attempted to grab him but he moved back away from him.  
  
"Who are you?!" yelled the blonde in a raspy voice.  
  
"Yo chill chicken wuss," replied the dark shadow.  
  
"S-Seifer?" coughed the boy as he tried to look up at his face.  
  
"The one and only," smiled the cocky teen. He stood as if was the highest person in the world with his arms at his side. He quickly wiped his face for the rain was blurring his vision.  
  
"What...what the hell do you want?" gasped the blonde.  
  
Seifer looked at the smaller teen concerned. (Yes concerned, he HAS feelings ya know!!) "Hey chicken wuss you don't look so well...did you get chewed up by a grat er' something?"  
  
The wounded blonde didn't even have enough strength to retort, "........." words couldn't roll off his tongue.  
  
"Zell?" Seifer tried to help him keep standing only to be swung at. "Don't be such a baby! As strange as it sounds I'm kinda trying to help."  
  
Zell looked straight at Seifer in his green eyes, "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Zell it's been a year since Ultimecia; I'm a seed now, and I've changed. So what is the problem with me?" Seifer frowned. "I mean look at me. I'm to great to do wrong." Seifer regained his grin.  
  
"Right, whatever."  
  
"Come on, I was sent here to get you. Now shut up and come with me." Seifer grabbed Zell's good arm and tugged him in his direction.  
  
"Let go!" Zell said as he easily got pulled away.  
  
"Would you shut up chicken wuss?" snorted the taller blonde.  
  
"Just...leave...me..." Zell slowly faded away falling limp in Seifer's arm.  
  
"Stupid chicken wuss......" Seifer smiled holding Zell in his arms.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell woke up in a white room. It was very quiet in the room; everything was blank, plain there was nothing in it.  
  
The blonde boy looked at his arm in which was all wrapped up. He moved his wounded arm a bit; he winced a bit for his arm was still not yet healed.  
  
"Where am I?" Zell looked around the room but there was no one there.  
  
He stumbled out of the bed walking toward the door. Before Zell was able to open the door it flung open in his face. The teen fell down on the ground looking up at one of the gunblade wielder's, Seifer.  
  
"What is the chicken doing up so early?" snickered Seifer. As he tried to help Zell up who refused.  
  
"Stop calling me chicken wuss, would you?" Zell snorted at he tried to get up.  
  
"What's wrong you don't like it?" the taller blonde grabbed Zell's hand and pulled him up. "I think it suits you, no?"  
  
Zell pulled his hand away as if it had been infected with some kind of decease and walked back toward the bed, "You should know already that I hate it. Anyway besides that, where are we?" Zell sat on the bed running his hand through his gravity defying hair.  
  
"We're in Esthar, well more like a little town in it," Seifer said scratching his head lazily.  
  
"Well then where in Esthar exactly?"  
  
"Close to the Air station," Seifer replied.  
  
"That's far from where we were," Zell said as he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. "How'd you get us here?"  
  
"Eh?" Seifer lifted a brow.  
  
"Am I speaking a different language?" Zell snorted. "How-did-we-get-here?"  
  
"Some guy drove us here; I didn't get his name though."  
  
"So, you're telling me, a random guy from who knows where drove us here?" Zell said dryly sitting back up.  
  
"So what's wrong with that chicken? Are you one of those little kid who don't talk to strangers?" Seifer mocked.  
  
"Shut the hell up ass wipe!" the younger blonde retorted.  
  
"Ehehe," Seifer crossed his arms in his 'cool' fashion. He looked down at the tired out blonde who was sitting up in the strangest manner. "Well tomorrow we head back to the Lunatic Pandora." Seifer said as he uncrossed his arms and grabbed something from his pocket. "Here this is yours." Seifer tossed over to him a silver chain with a dragon pendent.  
  
"What?" Zell caught the chain. "Wait...How did you get this?" Zell looked in his coat/jacket pocket.  
  
"Ehh, it fell out of your pocket when you passed out" yawned the tall blonde. "Well I'm going to get something to eat; want something?" Seifer placed his arm behind his head sluggishly.  
  
"Umm, well if you can get some--" the taller blonde cut off Zell.  
  
"Hotdogs?" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah!" Zell smiled.  
  
"Kay, I'll be back soon," Seifer walked out the door closing it behind him. "Oh and Chicken wuss don't leave this room!"  
  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because if ya' do I'll give you a whooping!" snorted the teen from the other side.  
  
"Yeah whatever..." the youth said under his breath. "Damn I'm tired," Zell lazily laid on the bed closing his eyes slowly. "I-I wonder, where are we exactly?" Zell yawned. "No mater, I guess we'll be fine...for now." Zell laid on the bed sleepily closing his eyes fading into a dream.  
  
Zell fell asleep for some time. Two hours later Zell wakes up. O_o;;  
  
The young blonde reluctantly opens his eyes and stretches. "Ugh, I slept like a rock," he yawned lazily. He looked around the room but he didn't see Seifer anywhere. "Did he not come back yet?" he mused out loud. The youth got off the bed and toward the door. "Seifer?" he called out. He continued to walk towards the door. "He probably left me here," snorted Zell as he placed his hand on the knob. "Don't leave the room, what bullshit...." Zell creaked open the door enough for him to peak and see what was out there. "What the hell is that?" Zell gasped as he closed the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~TBC  
  
  
  
Ame: Ahaha! Ame shall not share what happens next until she types up Ch. 2!!!  
  
Nato: -_-;;  
  
Ame: ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: For the one-millionth time I don't own them!!! .  
  
----*----*----  
  
Warning- yaoi [Seifer/Zell]  
  
----*----*----  
  
It's not what it seems~~  
  
----*----*----  
  
Zell stood in shock. It couldn't be true what he saw out there; at least that is what he thought. How was it possible for Diablos to be there? How was it possible, Diablos was an independent GF with no intentions of companionship, so why was he here, and even more strange with Seifer...  
  
Zell leaned against the door dumbfounded; that startled him so much he might have lost a year in his life. He tipped his head back on the door sighing heavily. He wasn't sure what to do, he saw Seifer outside his door talking to Diablos, now he has seen everything. Slowly, Zell got up, wobbling slightly he walked back on the bed. He reached out for his coat, which was on the ground. He placed it on then got his shoes and gloves on and was now ready to...confront Seifer.  
  
Zell walked all the way back to the door hesitating to open the door again. He was somewhat afraid. He wasn't being a "Scaredy cat" like Seifer would call it, more like lack of knowledge. You know knowledge of what might happen. Turning the creaking metal knob, Zell got half the door open. He didn't look at what Seifer was doing yet. He finally opened the door all the way and was now facing Seifer and Diablos. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Ahem!" Zell said very quickly.  
  
Seifer turned his head and faced Zell; his face was a bit startled but wasn't that unusual. "Zell, what did I say about leaving the room?" Seifer said loudly crossing his arms sternly.  
  
"I-I " the 17 year-old blond was for some reason having trouble speaking to the other. "I came out because you left me alone for some time," Zell snorted stubbornly.  
  
Seifer smiled, "Oh sorry, I thought if I left the light on you wouldn't freak out."  
  
"I wasn't afraid!!!" Zell retorted. "Anyway there's something I'd like to know..." his voice trembled a bit.  
  
"Knock yourself out!" Seifer snickered dryly.  
  
Zell breathed in deeply, "Why is 'that' there?" Zell pointed at Diablos.  
  
"Oh," Seifer smiled, "Him? This is Diablos, you would know that if you paid attention in class."  
  
"Oh shut up, I knew he was Diablos, I just don't know what he's doing here..." Zell gave Seifer one of those "serious" looks.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, "Why should I tell you." The older blonde gave him a mocking "Haha" glance. "Anyway, here, catch," he threw Zell a package.  
  
"Ehh?" Zell caught the package, "What is this?" he held the brown warm package confused.  
  
"Just look in it Chicken wuss," he snorted.  
  
Zell opened the package and found hotdogs in it, "Hotdogs!!!" he jumped with joy.  
  
Seifer smiled, "I told you I was getting something to eat." The blonde tattooed looked at Seifer unsurely. The taller blonde noticed that he was looking and him and smiled. "What's wrong? Should I have gotten chicken instead?"  
  
"Shut up...it's not that," Zell looked down clenching the hotdog. There was something different about Seifer ever since they were assigned partners. He seemed to have more control over his emotions and thoughts. It bugged him a lot. "You..." Zell tried saying.  
  
"I...what?" he looked at Zell.  
  
"It's nothing," Zell walked back in the room.  
  
Seifer frowned as he watched the younger blonde walk in the room. He too felt that Zell was different since they were together on missions. Zell seemed to act more mature and dignified. He started to think more of him, not just some kid or wanna be.  
  
Zell sat down and looked at his crushed hotdog. He sighed heavily. He wanted to tell Seifer that he was acting more respectable and admirable. But there was something that he quite couldn't put his finger on. When Seifer and he were first assigned partners by Cid, Zell was expecting Seifer to complain. But he didn't, he just smiled. Zell did want to whine about being partners with Seifer but something inside him was glad. Glad he was with him and no one else.  
  
The 17 year-old placed the hotdogs on the counter. He wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
Seifer walked over to Diablos, "What do you think about him?"  
  
"I think of him as nothing to me," Diablos glared at the door. "But to you he means much more then what you think."  
  
"Hmm?" Seifer lifted a brow at the GF. "Yeah, whatever you say, but he's just my partner, nothing more, got that?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Seifer walked into the room and saw Zell sprawled out on the bed sleeping. He smiled, "You must be tired, ne?" Seifer thought about what Diablos said. / To you he means much more then what you think/ "Ugh, what was he talking about?" the 18 year-old snorted to himself.  
  
He sat beside the sleeping teen and placed his hand on his forehead moving down his face to his lips. "What is it about you that annoys me, Zell?" Seifer looked at him deeply. "Damn..." Seifer felt himself move closer to the sleeping Zell.  
  
"Hmmm.." Zell hummed, still asleep.  
  
"Stupid chicken wuss," Seifer was so close to him.  
  
He leaned and kissed him in the lips. His lips were soft and fragile; he knew that Zell was an untouched naïve kid, so pathetic. But he liked it; he liked it very much. Seifer didn't know what over came him. He just had to. He wanted to.  
  
Zell felt something warm, slowly he opened his eyes to see Seifer in his face.....kissing him!  
  
"Augh!" Zell jumped back blushing furiously. "S-Seifer!"  
  
Seifer sat up slightly blushing, "Yeah, what?"  
  
"Y-you," Zell was frantic unsure of the moment. "You. Me. Were. KISSING?!"  
  
"Hmm..." the tall blond muttered, "And what's the problem with that?"  
  
Zell was even more shocked with his answer then his action. "But why?" his voice was faint.  
  
"I don't know!" Seifer said loudly. "I just..." He looked over to Zell, sitting there all cute damn it he couldn't take it. "Damn it Zell!"  
  
Seifer leaned closely to Zell and embraced him in another kiss. He pushed him down on the bed and ran his fingers through his silky hair. Zell wasn't doing anything to stop; he was letting Seifer take full advantage of him. Deep inside he felt...happy.  
  
Seifer broke the kiss and looked down at the blonde under him, "What do you think of me, Zell?"  
  
"I don't know," he sat up looking down at the bed.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"I can't, Seifer," he blushed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Zell looked up at him, "Because that makes me want to kiss you."  
  
Seifer grinned, "There isn't anything wrong with that." He pecked Zell on the cheek.  
  
Zell smiled shyly and bent toward the taller blond till their lips met. Seifer returned his kiss and started to go down his neck and to his collarbone. He could hear the younger blond moan as he gently kissed him.  
  
As they were embraced with one another they heard a loud explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Zell looked at the window. Outside there was tons of smoke making it hard to see.  
  
Seifer got off of Zell and walked over to the window. "I can't see anything but smoke." He ran out the door to Diablos.  
  
The silent GF looked at Seifer who asked him what happened. He simply replied, "There has been an explosion at Lunatic Pandora, because of a rift of draw points."  
  
"A what?" Zell looked confused along with Seifer.  
  
"Not much to explain, come with me," Diablos stretched out his wings.  
  
----*----*----  
  
Ame: that was nice ^_^  
  
Nato: was not.....  
  
Ame: review please! 


End file.
